Impossible
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Alice is left behind by her parents after her third birthday with some strangers. what will happen when in her dreams she starts remembering things of her past? Will her parents come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here is a new story. I hope ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing. This one is kind of different to the other one I wrote. I had to re-write this story because I threw it away by accident lol but the good thing is that I remember some parts of it so I should be able to wrtite it again**

Preface

Sometimes running away and leaving everything behind sounds and looks like a good idea, depending on the problem. But when it comes to leaving a child behind I really don't know what to thin. I don't know what the best solution would be. Sometimes I wish they had taken me with them because I miss them so much. But on the other hand I don't even know why they left. Maybe there is a reason why this happened. I know that they loved me because I felt it and I can see it in my memories. I really can't say that they left me behind because they didn't love me. The thing is that I don't even know if I am ever going to know the reason behind why they left.

**Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday!" They said.

I sighed and smiled. Not because I was happy but because I wanted to get this over with. Every year was a reminder of the clearest memory I have of when I was a child. Who am I ya'll may ask? My name is Alice and today I turned fourteen. My parents left when I was three years old. They left me with a family that all they have done is love me. Today we are celebrating Matt's and my birthday. Matt was born the same day, the same month and even the same year as me. He was just older by an hour. There was Jared, who was like an older brother to me, he was four years older than us and then there was Jace. He was my best friend. We have known each other since I use to live with my parents. We have one thing in common. His parents are always leaving and he doesn't get to see them and mine left and did not come back. Matt had gone to open his presents. I started playing with the chain my father had given me. Suddenly I wasn't in the living room where matt was opening his presents

I was in a dark room. I placed my hands together and noticed that I have small delicate fingers. _Where am i?_ I looked around but I could not see anything because the lights are off. I'm sitting at the table and then I realized that I am waiting for my parents to come.

"Happy Birthday to you." I hear them sing.

I look around but its dark

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alice." The sing coming out with a big cake. The candles were already lit. my mother was carrying the cake and my father was behind her. He had his hands on my mother's shoulders.

"Happy birthday to you." They finished.

My mother placed the cake in front of me.

"Go on sweetheart. Blow the candles and make a wish." My father said

I looked at him and smiled. I blew the three candles out.

"Yeay!" They say clapping.

I noticed that there is a woman taking a video and o man taking pictures of us.

"Well sweetie before we cut the cake, we want to give you your presents first." My father said.

"Okay." I said.

He gave me a small rectangular silver box. I took the top off and saw that there was a silver necklace there with a silver heart as a medallion.

"Open it." My mother said.

I tried to open it but my small delicate fingers wouldn't allow me.

"Let me." My mother said.

She took it in her hand and opened it. There was a small picture there of my mother, my father and i. my father was to my left and my mother to my right. They were sitting right next to each other, their shoulders touching. I was sitting on their legs. One of my legs my over my father's leg and the other over my mother's leg. My father had his right arm around my mother's shoulders and he was holding my left hand. My mother was holding my right hand. It looked like they were hugging me.

"What do you think princess?" My father asked.

"It's beautiful daddy. I love it!" I said.

I was going to put it on but my father stopped me.

"Let me." He said.

He put it over my head and then it rested on my neck.

"There. Alice, sweetheart there is something that we want to tell you and we want you to always remember it." He said.

I nodded.

"We love you more than our own lives. You are our everything and we want you to know that."

"I love you too daddy. I love you too mommy!"

"We love you too sweetheart." My mother said.

"Alice. Alice!" I hear someone say.

I blinked and looked around.

"Alice are you okay?" Jace asked.

I swallowed. 'Yea I am." I said

My mother had done a dinner and had done a cake for us. Matt wanted a party but I did not feel like it. It was just family and I had invited Jace. He was my best friend. He had been the first one to give me his present. He had also given me a big hug when he had come over.

"Alice is your turn." Jace whispered.

I turned to look at him and smiled.

He smiled back.

As Jace and I grew up I started liking him more and more and that was the reason why he was my best friend. He has been there when guys broke my heart and I was there when girls broke his heart.

"Alice, honey are you okay?" My mother asked.

I swallowed. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Because we have been calling you and its like you were somewhere else." My father said.

"I was just thinking."

"I know what you were thinking about and there is something you have to do. It's for your own good."

"What?"

"Give me the necklace."

"Never!"

"Alice! It's for your own good."

"That's what you think, but I will not give up the only thing I have of my parents."

"Alice sweetie don't disobey your father."

"My father? If he wanted to be my father he would not be doing this to me!"

"Alice you are not giving me another choice!"

"You can say all that you want and get mad but I am NOT giving it to you."

"Alice calm down." Jace said.

I shook my head and took a deep breath and swallowed.

"That's the way you treat us after taking you in eleven years ago?!"

"You know what? I've had it with this. Since I was three years old you have been trying to see what's inside my medallion and ya'll have tried to turn me against my parents. Ya'll have tried to make me give up on them coming back home and for me."

"They are not coming back! We took you in when we saw you because we felt sorry for you that they had left you!"

I laughed. "Well you know what? I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me."

I took the presents Jared, Matt and Jace had given me.

"Come on Jace." I told him. He followed me to the stairs.

"We are not done here!"

"Yes we are!" I said

Jace and I started going up the stairs. We went to my room. I opened the door and went in. Jace came in after me. I closed the door and locked it.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what do ya'll think? What do ya'll think Alice is going to do now? Well hopefully I'll have the update up by Monday. Don't forget to review and let me know what ya'll think. I hope ya'll have a good weekend **


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Chapter 2 Home

**Okay guys here is chapter 2 of the story Impossible. I'm sorry it took me a while to update but as I have stated in my other story, I started college and I have English class so I have essays. But I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope ya'll enjoy chapter 2. Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing. Thank you for reading **

I went to my closet. I took my suitcases out and put them over my bed. I opened them and started to pack all of my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving." I said.

"You can't leave." He said.

"Jace please. Just help me with my stuff. We can talk later." I told him.

He took my hand in his and I turned to look at him. I was about to break down.

"Please.."

He swallowed and nodded. "You can stay with me. My parents are never there anyways."

"Thank you."

I packed my clothes, my games, my books, my laptop, and my Xbox 360. I grabbed my Galaxy S II and my iPod. I put them inside my purse. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and tooth brush.

"Wow, you have a lot of clothes." Jace said.

I nodded. "I am a girl."

He smiled and nodded.

There were four suitcases and two bags. I took one bag and two of my suitcases. I also took my purse. Jace helped me with the rest. We went down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Ya'll felt sorry for me and ya'll want me to give up the hopes that I have that my parents will come back, so I am leaving." I said.

"You can't leave! You are a minor!"

"You are not my father. So you cannot tell me what to do. So I am leaving and I don't want ya'll to look for me."

"Jace what are you doing?" Elena said.

"Alice is my friend and I am helping her."

"If you are really her friend then you shouldn't let her leave." Elena said to him.

"Just stop. Matt, Jared I'll call ya'll later." I said looking at them.

They nodded.

I went to the door and opened it. I took my keys out and threw them on the floor. It was not like I had a car , but I wasn't not returning, so they could keep them. I went outside. It was a good thing that Jace had called his older brother, Emmett, to come pick us up. He had a truck so it was going to be easy to put everything in the back.

"Let me help you with that Alice." Emmett said taking my luggage.

I sighed. "Thanks Emmett." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain everything when he get to your house."

He nodded.

When we left I felt like a big pressure had been lifted off. I thought that was weird. We got to Jace's house and took my stuff up to his room.

I sighed. Now we were in Jace's room and Jace and I had just explained everything to Emmett.

"That's messed up." Emmett said.

I nodded.

"How could they say that to you? You have a right to see your parents again."

"I know Emmett."

"So what are you going to do now?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Continue school and graduate I guess."

He nodded. "There is one problem though."

"What?"

"They have your custody. They can call the police and make a report that you ran away."

_I had not thought of that._ 'I'm going to have to leave." I said.

"No Alice. We will protect you here. I'll go talk to them tomorrow. Alice I love you, you are like my little sister and I want what is best for you. Besides it's about time you told them something."

I nodded.

"Well you can stay in my room or Jace's tonight. Everything will be different tomorrow."

"Thank you Emmett."

He nodded and gave me a hug.

"Besides you haven't opened your presents."

I sighed. "I don't know if I want to anymore."

"Come on!"

I smiled. "Fine." I got up and went to the suitcase that had the presents. I took the three of them out.

"Wait. Let me go get mine." Emmett said.

"Okay."

He got up and went to his room. This house had four rooms. Most of the rooms were upstairs and one in the bottom. Nobody slept in the bottom because you could hears steps on the stairs.

He came back. "Happy birthday." He said giving me his present.

"Thank you Emmett." I said. I opened his present first. It was the Left 4 Dead 2 game that had come out today.

"Omg, Emmett how did you know?"

"Well Jace told me that you wanted it and that Elena and Rick did not approve."

"Yea that's true. They said that it was not appropriate for my age and for a girl."

He shook his head.

I opened Jace's present next. It was a charm bracelet and it had a heart shaped charm there. It was a sapphire. The bracelet was silver.

"I thought it could go with your necklace." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thank you I love it!"

'Let me help you put it on." Jace said.

I gave him the bracelet and he out it on my wrist. His arm was touching mine and I liked how it felt. When he was done I looked at his face and he smiled.

"Okay love birds ya'll can have time to look at each other later." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Jace said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I opened Matt's present. It was the Black Ops game. Then I opened Jared's present. It was an iPad.

"Wow you got some really good presents, but I bet I can beat ya'll in Left 4 Dead 2." Emmett said.

I laughed. "You're on." I said.

Jace smiled.

I went to turn on Jace's Xbox 360 and put my game in.

"First player." Emmett said.

"Second." Jace said.

I sighed. "Fine I'll be third."

We all logged in. we played a few rounds and we were having a lot of fun when the phone started to ring.

"Um, ya'll keep playing. I'll go see who it is." He said getting out of Jace's room.

Jace unpaused the game and started playing.

I just stared at the door. "Who do you think it is?" I asked.

He sighed. "Maybe my parents or Elena and Rick."

I sighed. They had been there for me for eleven years but I did not love them enough for them to take my parent's place.

"Alice is for you." Emmett said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Matt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? Well I'm kind of good just turned 22 yesterday :) So I feel awful for being away for almost 2 months, so I have decided to update my 3 stories :) but mostly I will be updating the story Being Different because that is going to be the longest story that I will write in here lol probably lol anyways getting back to the story, like I said it took a different direction than the original version :/ I accidently threw it away when I had 10 chapters written. Yea I know I suck lol anyways thank you for waiting. Thank you for the support and thank you for reading. So I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy! :)**

"Alice is for you." Emmett said coming into Jace's room.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Matt." He said.

_Matty?_

I sighed. I got up and took the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Alice." Matt said.

"Hey Matt." I said

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for my parents. They shouldn't have acted like that." He said.

"It's okay Matt. It's not your fault." I told him.

He sighed. "Can you come home now?" He asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I am not going back to a place where someone feels sorry for me."

"How are you going to do with school?"

I sighed. "Matt I know that we start school in two days. I will be going to school, but I am going to put Emmett as my guardian."

He stayed quiet for a moment. "But my parents are your guardians."

"Not anymore, and tell them that if they didn't love me, and felt sorry for me; the least they can do is sign the papers."

"Um my mom was to talk to you." He said.

"Matt don't you dare!"

"Alice sweetie come home."

"Home? That's not my home."

"Sweetie we can work this out."

"The only thing there is to work out, is the date you are going to sign the papers. That's it."

"Sweetie..."

Then I hung up. I stood there a moment with my back to Jace and Emmett.

The game had been completely forgotten.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Jace asked

I cleared my throat. "Yes I'm fine." I said.

"Well how about if we go buy something to eat, and some snacks. Then we can watch a movie." Emmett said.

"Sounds good." Jace said.

I nodded.

"I'll be right back." Emmett said taking the phone back.

Jace hugged me and I broke down.

_How could they do this to me? Where were my parents? Did they think of me?_

I sighed. If I had lived through all these years with my hopes up that one day they will come back, then I will continue that way until that day came.

We went with Emmett to Whataburger, and then we went to rent some movies.

Emmett invited a girl over, and they were kissing most of the time, and whispering things to each other.

When the movie ended Jace and I went up to his room.

A few moments later we hear Emmett and the girl go to his room. We could hear her laughing. After a while the laughter ended and it turned into yelling and moaning.

There was a lot of banging on the wall.

Jace sighed. "Don't pay any attention is always like that." Jace said.

"Oh Emmett!" The girl was saying

I turned to look at Jace and then to the wall. "What are they doing anyways?" I whispered.

Jace turned to look at me and tried to hide a smile.

"Oh God! Don't tell me that they are..." I said letting my thought trail off.

Jace smiled. "Having sex? Yes."

"While we are here?"

"I told you its always like that. Even when I'm alone. Why do you think that I used to spend the night? Because he would let me know in advance."

"Oh!"

"Alice there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Jace said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "I...I wanted to ask you if..you...if you want...to..be my...girlfriend." He said.

"Oh!" He had taken me by surprise.

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. I don't even know how it happened..."

I took his face between my hands and smiled. "Yes. Yes I want to be your girlfriend." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I don't know how it happened either, but it just did and I am glad it happened."

He smiled and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

I kissed him back and deepened the kiss.

We had been sitting down and when I kissed him he started to lie down slowly so I could be on top of him.

Then the door opened.

"Hey Jace..." Emmett said.

I let go off Jace and quickly and sat back up.

"Oh my bad. I didn't know ya'll were busy." Emmett said with a smile on his face looking from Jace to me and back to Jace.

I saw Jace blush.

"Well it's none of my business anyways. I was just coming to let ya'll know that I am going to spend the night at Dakota's place. I don't want ya'll to hear the best part." He said chuckling.

"Drive safely." I said.

"I will. Oh by the way congratulations. Ya'll finally told each other how ya'll felt. I thought it was going to take ya'll years." He said.

I smiled.

"Well bye. Oh Jace if you need protection, you know there are some condoms in my drawer."

"Emmett!" Jace said.

"Right! Have a great night." He said before closing the door.

A few moments later we heard Emmett close the front door. Then he turned on his truck and left.

Jace had not said anything since Emmett opened the door.

I went to sit next to him. I lied my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Jace?" I asked.

"I don't think that way of you. Well I kind of do, but I don't think I want you for a night or a months or just to have "fun" as Emmett calls it." He said turning to face me. He took my hands in his.

"I know. Emmett also knows. He was just teasing you." I told him.

"I know. It's just that sometimes it's too much."

I put my forehead against his. "I love you. That is all that should matter. Besides its going to happen someday, but when we are older and more responsible." I said rubbing his shoulders. "Your brother is just that way. Don't let it get to you."

He smiled.

"Now let's go to sleep because tomorrow is our last day of summer." I said.

He nodded. "Yes that's true."

I nodded. I went to brush my teeth, and then I went to lie down next to Jace.

He started running his fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes. I had always loved when he touched my hair, but with everything I had gone through today; it made me relax.

I was walking on the street. It was sunset.

"Alice! Come inside honey." My mother said.

I turned around and saw a stop sign and the street name. I looked back at my mother. "Coming mommy!" I said.

She smiled.

The house was white on the outside. It was big and it had two floors. It had a garden. There were red, yellow, white, pink, purple, violet, and light purple roses.

I went up the stairs to meet my mother at the porch.

"Did you have fun princess?" She asked.

"Yes momma." I said.

"Alright, come on now your daddy is waiting so we can have dinner."

I took her hand in mine, and she opened the white door of the house.

I woke up covered in sweat. I wished the dream had been true. I looked at the clock.

It was five in the morning.

I sighed.

It was still too early.

Jace had his arms around me.

Very carefully I put one of his arms down. Then I got off the bed. I went to take a shower, and got dressed when I was done. I went back to the room.

Jace was already awake. "Are you going back*" He asked.

I smiled. "No. I had a dream where I saw my parent's house. I think I have seen that house before. So I'm going to go look for it." I told him.

"You're not going alone." He said getting up.

"Thank you!" I sad hugging him

He took a deep breath. "You smell good." He said

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Wait for me? I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay." While I waited for Jace I checked my e-mail.

There were twenty emails if the persons that had said to love me, and that had said they were my parents.

I deleted every single one of the e-mails. I didn't wanted to read their excuses. I turned off the computer, and went to disconnect my phone. I had left the phone on vibrate so they wouldn't bother me. I had five missed calls, and ten messages.

I sighed. I might as well read them. I opened Jared's message first.

_Alice think about what you are doing. I know how you must be feeling, but please talk to mom. She's really worried that you might not be making the right choices. Please be careful. I love you-Jared._

I opened Matt's messages.

_Alice pleas answer the phone._

_Alice please._

I opened Sofia's messages last.

_Sweetie please answer the phone. Please talk to me._

_Sweetheart please talk to me._

_Alice please come back home. You don't know what you are doing._

_Alice Marie._

_Baby please don't do this to me._

_Alice I love you don't forget that. Call me_

_Alright. I'll sign the papers with one condition. The condition is for you to call me. Okay?_

I sighed again.

She was going to sign the papers whether she liked it or not.

I was not going to talk to her or Rick.

Jared and Matt were something else.

I loved them as my brothers. I didn't know if I had real brothers with my parents. I just hoped that I could find the house and that I could find a clue in there. At least a number of someone that has seen them.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

I jumped. "Yea." I said getting up.

He turned me to face him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Sofia tested me and she said that she is willing to sign the papers that will give Emmett full custody of me, if I talk to her." I said.

"That's good news right?" He said.

"It kind of is."

"But?"

"But...I don't want to talk to her. Even though they are not my parents, I still felt like they were part of the family to me. They hurt me by showing what they didn't feel. I just need time to think, to heal, and to forgive." I told him.

He hugged me against his chest. "Tell her that. Tell her that you will talk to her when you are ready. That you need your space, and that you don't want to hurt anyone by saying something you don't really feel, but that she has to sign the custody papers. Everything has to be done legally love." He said.

I nodded. "Let's go look for the house first, and I'll text her later."

He sighed. "Alright let's go." He said letting me go.

I went to get my phone, and I put it in my pocket.

We went downstairs.

He took the keys and opened the door for me.

I got out.

He got out and locked the door. He put the keys in his pocket. He took my hand in his. "So which way?" He asked.

"Um..." I said looking from left to right. "Left."

We started walking.

"Do you know the name if the street?"

"Yes. It's Shadowglen."

He nodded. "That's four blocks away."

I smiled and nodded.

**Alright guys I am going to leave it there. So what do you think? How did I do? Well I stayed up till 1:24 am my time so ya'll could have a chapter :) I wanted to make up for being away so long. Anyways let me know what you guys think by reviewing :) thank you for reading and until next time :)**


End file.
